Optical discs are a type of data storage media used to store a wide variety of digitally encoded data. Optical discs store data on one or more embedded layers. Data are transduced from an optical transducer which detects areas of different reflectivity (“pits and lands”) in the layers. Generally, optical discs can be “pre-recorded” in which case the recording layer(s) are preformed during disc manufacturing; “recordable” in which case the recording layers are configured to accept recorded data (once or many times); or “hybrid,” with both pre-recorded and recordable areas.
With the continued world-wide demand for content on optical discs and on other types of data storage media, there remains a continued need for improvements in the manner in which forensic data can be placed on a particular medium to determine whether the medium is an authorized copy.